One Choice
by bellatrixslestrange
Summary: There was only one real option for Regina. She kissed Robin goodbye. Never again will she see him. Never again will she see Henry. But this was her choice. Rated T for swearing. Do not read if upset
1. Chapter 1

It It was the only way, Regina thought. Zelena wouldn't stop hurting, pursuing, even killing the people she had grown to love. Robin, Roland, the un-knowing Henry, and her friends, Emma, Snow, Granny, David. If Regina did this no-one else would be hurt. Everyone she loved would be protected. There was no alternative.

Regina had to leave soon. Her sister wouldn't wait for her. Regina walked down the stairs of her home, her heels clicking on the cold floor. Roland heard them and ran over, smiling at her with Robin close behind him.

"Daddy's home!" Roland shouted as Robin smiled at her. Guilt panged at her for doing this. Robin didn't deserve it but she had to protect him and everyone else.

Regina smiled at Roland and then leaned over to Robin, kissing him on the lips. "When did you get home?" She asked him.

He laughed. "Just now" she smiled at him, taking in his features remembering what she was about to do. She picked Roland up, pulling him into a hug and leaned over his head to look at Robin.

"Can you watch him? I have an errand to run" she asked him begging slightly.

"No problem. Where are you going?" He said curiously. Regina didn't want to lie again. This is not how she wanted to leave.

"I was going to go check in on Henry and then continue my lessons with Emma. She is getting very good. I must say I am surprised"

Robin just laughed. "I am sure that has absolutley nothing to do with her teacher" he said sarcastically and kissed her again. She suprised him for making last longer than it normally did. Finally she broke off because Roland was squirming and her heart was breaking.

She had tricked him into beleiving her lie by bringing Henry into it. Regina felt as if something huge was weighing her down. It was probably the lies she thought.

She ducked her head as she put him down and gave Robin a big hug before grabbing her bag and coat. "I love you" she said to Robin and turned around just in time to hide the tear rolling down her face. He was confused by her sudden out-burst of emotions but said he loved her back. And with that she walked out the door, her shoulders shaking, tears bunching up in her eyes.

She couldn't see Henry before she left. She was sill the mayor in his eyes, not his mother and the mayor wouldn't stop in for random visits. Regina pulled up in front of the Charming's apartment. Emma and Henry were walking out hugging, Henry with a smile on his face, probably off to get an ice cream at Granny's.

She smiled at how happy Henry was but soon tears were slipping down her cheeks. He won't know about their realationship if she fails but if she succeeds she can't rebuld it, but Regina decided that it was the price to be paid.

Finally after they had long gone Regina pulled out of the parking spot and drove off to meet Zelena.

She had left a note on her dash-board. It was for Roland, Robin, and Henry. It said to Robin that if he had this note she had already done what she had to. It said to feed Henry some of the left-over Lasagna and that she sent her love to Roland. That she will miss Robin and she cherished the time that she had with him. She finished it off sayiing that he changed her for the better and that she loves them. All of them.

Her boots cracked stray twigs lying in the forest path. Zelena would know she was coming. Regina was on time for their meeting so there was no dis-advantage in Zelena being aware of her prescence. Soon she reached the clearing but it was empty. She sighed. Typical. Regina started to walk around her surrounding when she heard a taunting accented voice. "Ah ah ah. You aren't planning on running off on me, are you?" Zelena said.

"No. We made our deal"

"Yes we did indeed. Your heart for your family's well-being"

Regina sraightened out her back and stood up as tall as she could and stared Zelena down. Zelena sneered at Regina and stuck her hand in her chest.

"I know you probably have heard this before but I want you to die knowing that is was love that softened, love that killed you because love is your weakness, just as it was mine but now I don't have anyone to love. Because love did this to me and it will kill you" and with that Zelena pulled out Regina heart, the black almost faded since she switched sides and squeezed so slowly, making Regina fall to her knees in pain.

"Goodbye sister" Zelena taunted as Regina fell over dying with a single tear running down her cheek. Zelena wiped the dust from her hands and cast one more disgusted look at her dead little sister before sweeping off in a plume of green smoke.

Robin was worried. It wasn't like Regina to be late. It was just one of her rules. Always be home in time for dinner and it was 8 o'clock. Dinner was between 6 and 7. He had decided around 7:30 that at 8 he would call Emma, or David to see why she was running late.

"Emma Swan" she answered.

"Hey it's Robin"

"Oh hey. It's everything okay?"

"Yeah, uhhh do you know when you guys will be finished, it's just it's getting late and the Wicked Witch is still on the loose, so-" "I didn't have any lessons with Regina today. Did she tell you we did?"

"Y-"

"Hang on. I'll be right over" and Emma hung up. Next he called David.

"Hey"

"Hey it's Robin. Have you seen Regina around?"

"Yeah why? She drove out of town at around five. I figured she was meeting Emma there for lessons"

"Well according to Emma she didn't have any today"

"Hold on. Snow and I will be right over. Is it allright if we bring Henry over to play with Roland?"

"Yeah, fine" Robin said but he was distracted. Where was she?

Soon Snow, Emma, David, and Robin were huddled around Regina's kitchen table. "Well Regina said she had lessons with Emma and that she didn't know when she got back. Normally she is back for dinner so I only got worried when she wasn't" Robin explained.

"K, well umm, you after Neal's funeral when I got really drunk and you guys had to take care of Henry?" Emma asked pointing to her parents.

"Well I kinda Zelena threatening Regina and then they shook hands . . . Shit!" Emma shouted and jumped and ran out of the house.

Robin ran out after her right on her tail and jumped into her car right after her. Emma turned the motor on and her parents jumped into the back.

"I saw Zelena taunting Regina and then they made a deal but I was drunk so when I sobered up I thought I'd imagined it. And then around 5 I thought I saw Regina watching Henry and I and it looked like she was crying. Again I just thought it was a trick of the light and she was just watching Henry but now, shit, Shit, SHIT!" She yelled slamming on the breaks.

They reached the forest and saw Regina's car sitting their. Robin's heart sank. She wouldn't have but deep down he knew she would. He walked over to it and opened the door. It was unlocked. A note caught his eye on the dashboard.

Robin couldn't remember this when he looked back on this moment. He finished reading the note and dropped it, pushing a suprised Emma out of the way and sprinted into the woods. Emma picked up the letter, her eyes widening as she read it. She grabbed her parents and ran after Robin.


	2. Chapter 2

They found him kneeling over Regina's body, his eyes broken.  
She lay on her back. She wasn't in a uncomfortable position. It would have looked like she was sleeping if her eyes hadn't been looking at the forest ground next to her.  
Snow gasped and started to cry into David when she saw Regina lying there.  
"She's dead" Robin said speaking to everyone and no one. "She let Zelena kill her to protect me, Roland, and Henry. She did all this because" and he started to cry.  
Emma came up beside him and patted him on the back.  
"She's gone just like Marian because I can't protect anyone." He said as if he were stating a fact. Robin looked down at her beautiful face that had just a trace of a smile on it.  
"She always said that villians didn't get happy endings. That she didn't deserve us" Emma knew where she had heard that.  
"I guess the good guys don't either because she wasn't a villian" Snow said sniffling.  
Robin picked Regina up gently, his arms under her knees and neck. "I'm taking her home" he said and started to walk.  
He walked out of the woods to Storybrooke because they lived on the other side of town.  
As soon as he hit the outskirts of town people started to see Robin and the body. People started to run up to see who it was, if they could help and they saw it was Regina. Some would gasp, some would mutter, one person yelled for joy but soon they fell in line with Emma, Snow, and David quietly chanting Regina.  
Once they reached Main Street Dr. Whale, Ruby, and Granny ran out of the Town Hall and the Diner. Dr. Whale came up and started shouting orders, planning on how to get her to the hospital until Robin muttered it was too late.  
Ruby almost passed out but Granny stood up.  
"Long Live the Queen!" She shouted. And the next time she said it Snow and David joined in. Then Ruby and Belle. Then the Dwarves and the fairies until just Emma and Robin walked alone.

Emma had run into the mansion and gotten Roland and Henry before Robin had come in. Robin had gone into the mansion. He walked into the house and right through it to the backyard.  
In the far corner of the giant yard he dug a long rectangular hole. He waved his hand and using the magic he had fought since long ago he created a long black marble coffin in a plume of purple smoke. He lay Regina carefully inside it.  
He found a folded note in Regina's jacket. It was directed at Robin to give to Henry in case he ever remembers. Robin didn't open it.  
and then pushed it into the hole.  
Robin dumped the dirt back on-top of the coffin and created a black marble tombstone that read:  
REGINA MILLS  
Died April 17th 2014  
Protecting her family and friends  
"Long Live the Queen"

His knees collasped and he fell next to the grave. Robin started to cry and cry. He fell asleep crying and when he woke up he started to cry again. At one point he woke up and found Roland sitting in his lap and started to cry with him.  
"Is that 'Gina Daddy?" Roland said pointing to the gravestone.  
"Yes, Roland"  
"Why is 'Gina in the ground Daddy?"  
"Because Regina had to go there to protect us"  
"Why?"  
"Someday I'll tell you okay?"

Robin opened the door and saw Emma standing there on the front step with her arm around Henry.  
"Come on in Mr. Swan" Robin said gesturing for him to come in. Henry walked in smiling at Robin, giving his Mom a wave.  
"Be careful with him okay? I know this was Regina's last wish but he doesn't remember her as his mom"  
"He is her son. I will be as careful as I can with him" Robin said and Emma nodded her head, walking back down the steps. Robin had been afraid that now that they had defeated the WW that Emma would leave but she hasn't.  
They all sat down and Robin took the Lasgna out of the oven. He scooped it out onto 3 plates and handed them to the boys and himself.  
"My apologies on your loss Mr. Locksley"  
"Its just Robin thank you. Are you alright?" He asked Henry as Henry had a strange expression on his face.  
"I'm fine it's just, oh it's nothing. Sorry"  
Henry got up. "Where is the bathroom?" He asked.  
"Just down the hall to your left" Robin said.  
Soon Henry had been in the bathroom for 15 mintutes and Robin was worried. He got up and looked down the hallway and saw a pari of legs sticking out from behind the doorway of his and Regina's bedroom.  
"Hey" Robin said standing over Henry. Henry had a photo of Henry and Regina together when he was 4 lying next to him and a photo album of Henry with Regina on his lap.  
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to snoop I just saw this picture and it looked like me and then I saw it was me and I got confused so I started looking through these . . ." He had turned red. "How can she have these?"  
Robin thought hard. "Regina raised you in Storybrooke when your mother was off at work. One day you got in an accident and your memories were replaced with memories of a different life in New York so your mother moved with you to New York"  
"Ohhh."  
"And Henry? Don't tell your mom I told you this. I'm not supposed to tell you"  
"Okay. Can I take this?" He said pointing to the photo album.  
"Sure."

Henry came over the next day to play with Roland. About two hours into their playdate Robin found Roland sitting on the couch watching a movie by himself.  
"Hey where's Henry?"  
"He's upstairs" Roland answered.  
So Robin headed upstairs and found Henry crying over the photo albums in Regina's office.  
"She sacrificed herself to the Wicked Witch to protect us. I always told her that villians don't get happy endings but she wasn't a villian, was she?"  
Robin just sat there until he remebered the note. "Here she wanted you to have this if you got your memory back . . ."  
"Can you read it to me?"  
"Dear Henry I'm glad you got your memory back. I hope you are happy here in Storybrooke and that the my sister has been defeated. I also want you to know that you were right. Villians don't get happy endings but in a way I had you and got Roland and Robin. I made a deal with Zelena. She swore she wouldn't hurt you, Roland, and Robin if I died. If I lived she would kill you all. Give my love to Roland and Robin and remember that I always did and always will love you. Mom"  
They sat and cried together for a while and then Roland joined them. Crying too even though he wasn't sure why.  
The doorbell rang. Roland got up and ran out of the room to see who it was and Robin got up.  
"I really loved your mom Henry" Robin said and then got up to go after Robin.  
Henry picked up a picture of the two of them in black and white. His mom's arms around him, smiles on their faces.  
"I love you too Mom" he whispered wiping the tears of his face and heading downstairs and just outside a white rose bloomed on the grave of a queen.


End file.
